The popularity of location-based services has substantially increased in recent years. For example, mobile device users now employ location-based services for navigation, to perform location-based searching, to receive location-based alerts or advertising, to search for or receive notification of nearby acquaintances, and/or the like. Likewise, other parties (e.g., network operators, third party location-based service providers, remote telemetry users, advertisers, etc.) may employ location-based services to enable E911 services, enable asset tracking or recovery services, provide location-based alerts or advertising, provide notification of nearby acquaintances, and/or the like.
The recent increase in the popularity of location-based services has led to the development of many different techniques to locate mobile devices. Each location determination technique may be available only with certain networks, in certain circumstances, or with certain equipment. Likewise, different location determination techniques may each provide differing levels of accuracy and/or precision. However, there are situations, such as during emergencies, where obtaining relatively accurate and precise location determinations is important.